ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Programs Broadcast by 4Kids TV (channel)
This is a list of the shows that aired on the 4Kids TV channel. By Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television *The Adventures of Yoshi *The Batman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Batman Beyond *Beware the Batman *Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Static Shock *Teen Titans Go! *Xiaolin Showdown *Unikitty! *Animaniacs *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? *DC Super Hero Girls From Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studios *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Amazing World Of Gumball *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *The Powerpuff Girls *Out of Jimmy's Head *Samurai Jack *We Bare Bears *Robotboy *Dexter's Laboratory *Steven Universe *Mixels *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Big Bag *Summer Camp Island *Get 'Em Tommy! *Mighty Magiswords *Craig of the Creek *Victor and Valentino *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart *Infinity Train *Skatoony From Nickelodeon/Nickelodeon Productions *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Danny Phantom *The Fairly OddParents *Spongebob Squarepants *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Doug *The Loud House *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Harvey Beaks *Hey Arnold! *Rugrats *All Grown Up! *Rocket Power *As Told by Ginger *Kappa Mikey *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Adventures of Kid Danger *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *Sailor Moon (Nick Dub; Only Seasons 2-5) *Blue's Clues *Little Bill *The Backyardigans *Wonder Pets! *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *PAW Patrol From Disney Channel/Toon Disney/Disney XD/Disney Junior/Disney Television/Disney Television Animation/Disney Television *The Buzz on Maggie *Cory in the House *Doug (Disney TV series) *Fillmore! *Fish Hooks *Gravity Falls *Higglytown Heroes *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jessie *JoJo's Circus *Kim Possible *Lizzie McGuire *Miles from Tomorrowland *Phil of the Future *Phineas and Ferb *The Replacements *Rollie Polie Olie *Sofia the First *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *That's So Raven *The 7D *Wander Over Yonder *The Weekenders *Wizards of Waverly Place *Bug Juice *Naturally Sadie *The Famous Jett Jackson *Recess *Pepper Ann *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Goof Troop *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *The Buzz on Maggie *Big City Greens *Amphibia By 4Kids Entertainment *Bratz *Cardcaptors *Chaotic *The Cramp Twins *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Dinosaur King *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Gogoriki *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Magical DoReMi *Mew Mew Power *Pokémon (seasons 1-8) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward *TMNT: Back to the Sewer *Viva Piñata *Winx Club *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal By Saban Brands *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Digimon Tamers From Funimation *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai Other Anime *Astro Boy (2003) *Cardcaptors (Nelvana dub) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Medabots *Mega Man: Card Legends *Mega Man NT Warrior *Pokémon (seasons 9-present) *Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Crystal *Yo-Kai Watch *Cyborg Kuro-chan (English Dub) *Samurai Pizza Cats From DHX Cookie Jar *Baby Malachi Tyrus (2015 series) *Johnny Test *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 show) *Madeline *Magi-Nation *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Noonbory and the Super 7 *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) *Will and Dewitt *Liberty's Kids *Sabrina the Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Mega Man: Fully Charged *What About Mimi? Miscellaneous *6teen *Animal Mechanicals *Baby Malachi Tyrus (2002 series) *Casper: Scare School *Donkey Kong Country (1998 show) *Eon Kid *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Magi-Nation *Malachi Tyrus *Monster High *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *RollBots *Skunk Fu! *Sonic Boom *Stoked *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Total Drama *Totally Spies! *Transformers: Animated *Transformers Prime *Lolirock *Life with Derek *Life with Boys *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Garfield and Friends *Schoolhouse Rock! *Rescue Heroes (TV series) *Fly Tales *Untalkative Bunny *Dennis and Gnasher (TV series) *Bobby's World *Where's Waldo? (TV series) *The Bagel and Becky Show *The Secret Show *Sitting Ducks *Meeow! *Little Bear *Franklin *Arthur *Postcards from Buster *The Sooty Show *Sooty & Co *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Sooty (2011) *Animal Stories *Archibald the Koala *Angelmouse *Henry's Cat *Roobarb *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Cartoon Time with Little Brmm *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Mr. Benn *King Rollo *Astroblast! *Pecola *Sergeant Stripes *Ted Sieger's Wildlife *Kipper *Angelina Ballerina *Pingu *Bob the Builder *Barney and Friends *Thomas and Friends *Rubbadubbers *Fireman Sam (1987-1994) *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Postman Pat *Tigga and Togga *Percy the Park Keeper *James the Cat *IglooGloo *Bod *Tots TV *Pob's Programme *Playbox (1980s TV series) *Brum (TV series) *Rosie & Jim *Noah and Nelly in the Skylark *Zot the Dog *The Adventures of Spot *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Edward and Friends *Maisy *Dino Babies (TV series) *Astroblast! *Ethelbert the Tiger *Brambly Hedge *Mio Mao *Big Sister & Little Brother *Bali *Boj *Mouk *The Ollie & Moon Show *Kit & Pup *Lunar Jim *The Wombles *Bagpuss *Hector's House *The Mr. Men (1975) *Little Miss (1983) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995 TV series) *Timbuctoo (TV series) *Binka (2001 TV series) *Mister Magoo *The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo *What's New, Mr. Magoo? *The Roy Rogers Show *The Dick Tracy Show *The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *The Little Lulu Show *Cool McCool *The Beatles (TV series) *Roger Ramjet *The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series) *Tales of the Wizard of Oz *The King Kong Show *The Smokey Bear Show *The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show *The Jackson 5ive *Kid Power *The Osmonds *Festival of Family Classics *Richie Rich (1980 TV series) *Caillou *Mona the Vampire *Anatole (TV series) *Bananaman *Hilltop Hospital *The Foxbusters *Watership Down (1999 TV series) *Redwall *The Ollie & Moon Show *Pelswick *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *George Shrinks *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Seven Little Monsters *Timothy Goes to School *Max & Ruby *Rupert *Babar *Boo! *The Magic School Bus *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Edgar & Ellen *Lucky Luke (1983 TV series) *The All-New Popeye Hour *Popeye and Son *The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty *Fraidy Cat (1975 TV series) *Frootie Tooties *The Archie Show *Archie's Weird Mysteries *The Perishers *Potsworth & Co. *The Tomfoolery Show *Karate Kat *The Comic Strip (TV series) *Silverhawks *Tracey McBean *Time Warp Trio *The Addams Family (1973 TV series) *The Addams Family (1992 TV series) *Santo Bugito *I Got a Rocket *The Little Flying Bears *The Three Friends and Jerry *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series) *All-New Dennis the Menace *Dragon Tales *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000 TV series) *Clifford's Puppy Days *Bill Nye the Science Guy Category:Lists Category:4Kids TV Category:List of programs